


Up to Something (Platonic Sleeping Challenge)

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Up to Something (Platonic Sleeping Challenge)

**  
_I Live In Assholeville_   
**   
_May 4, 2003  
posted: 9:45 am  
set to: Public._

You know what, touring with three other guys or recording in a studio can be real fucking fun. The problem is when you get back to the apartment (that Pete decided we ALL could cram into, sure, it'll work) and that bastard Pete and Joe decide to get into some sort of prank war and Andy and I become casualties. I mean, I just turned 19 coupla days ago...and I'm the one yelling at Pete to act his damned age.

Shit.

Andy is currently shrieking at Pete over a rooster in his closet. What the fuck? Where did Pete get a rooster from?

I got music to write. I can't deal with the constant shit.

  
 _  
**Hello, Dr. Evil**   
_   
_May 6, 2003  
posted: 12:57 am.  
set to: Public._

Andy is up to something. I know it. He has this gleam in his eye.

  
 _ **Well. That was Weird.**_  
 _May 10, 2003  
posted: 1:17 pm.  
set to: Private_.

This is a long entry. I don't like making long entries. But let's go.

I just fucking woke up. Last night...shit. Last night was Revenge of the Vegan. I don't know HOW he got hold of a BUCKET of maple syrup.  He must have tapped his own fucking tree to get that amount. And sneaking into our room to pour it all over Pete in his bed, without Pete or me hearing him? I sleep like a log, yeah, but Pete is as jumpy as a tasmanian devil (hey, remember that cartoon Tazmania?...that was the shit.)

Anyway. Pete woke up only when Andy had managed to cover his feet, body, and was just pouring the last bit over his neck and face.

I woke up to Pete screaming and chasing Andy.

The people in Apartments 14A and 14C woke up to me trying to pry Pete off Andy and Joe's bedroom door. He was still covered in syrup and trying to tear it apart to get to Andy.

Do you KNOW how hard it is to clean up maple syrup? It was all over the bed, and Pete tracked it into the hall when he was trying to commit murder. For a dude who likes to dish out practical jokes, he sure as fuck can't take it.

We finished mopping it up at like 2 am. Notice I said _we_ , because Pete was bitching and moaning for me to help him out. We had to put the mattress outside, in the laundry area. What a pain in the ass.

And here's the kicker:  
I crawled back into bed while Pete was in the bathroom washing off  the syrup. I was like...nearly 95% asleep when Pete ripped off my comforter, pushed me over and lay beside me. With my comforter...

"Dude," I said, "The sofa?" I was wrestling with him for the comforter when I said that.

"Dude," he said, "My back? You KNOW that sofa is a piece of shit." He was actually FIGHTING me for my own fucking comforter.

I managed to get back the comforter, cover us both (because sharing is caring....try telling Pete that), and convince him that one pillow was for ME and he couldn't very well have them both. We finally settled down

And then I couldn't sleep.

There's this thing where Pete has a _presence_. All those fans know it. It's like a physical bubble all around him, and it never gets diminished. Not even when he's asleep...you're always aware of Pete. So I'm there wide awake, and I'm listening to him breathe soft and deep, and his fucking BUBBLE is pressing against my body, and my eyeballs and my brain. Fuck me.

"Patrick," he said and his voice made me just jump. "Why aren't you asleep?"

I told him he stank of maple syrup.

"No. It's because I'm in your bed. Dude, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll just go sleep in the sofa."

I looked at him in the gentle dark of the room and he was staring at me. And one part of my brain is going: _shit, he sorta looks cute with his hair all messed up like that_ , and the other part of my brain is going: _snap, son, you're thinking Pete is cute? WTF?_

 __He watched my face, and I could see his own expression shifting and then he looked smug. Asshole.

"I'm not uncomfortable, Pete," I said to him. "Stay."

He closed his eyes (I noticed how long his eyelashes were) and then he smiled.

Him: "Good night, Patrick."

Me: "Good _morning_ , Pete."

  
 _ **Here We Go Again**_  
 _May 16, 2003  
posted: 5:36 pm.  
set to: Public  
_  
Pete is up to something. I know it.


End file.
